


Evening walk

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Co-workers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Leonid one day catches Sasha on the way out of work.





	Evening walk

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at school. And this is how this short, cute story was born. )))

Sasha was returning from work late in the afternoon. Slightly tired and sleepy, he walked through a grim poplar alley leading directly to a panel houses where he lived.

Suddenly he heard the fast approaching steps.

"Comrade Akimov!" said voice behind his back.

He turned around. Precisely at that moment, Leonid appeared behind him.

"Sasha," he tried to catch his breath.

Sasha grabbed his shoulder. "Leonid, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving work. I thought we could go together since we have the common path ... almost common," he tried to explain, embarrassed.

Sasha nodded in agreement with his company, and they both continued through a foggy alley.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Sasha asked. But he was still staring ahead at the approaching housing estate.

Leonid shook his head. "I wanted to go fishing, but the weather is supposed to get worse. And I have no other plans yet."

Sasha smiled. "I also had similar plans. This way I'm probably just going to read at home."

Leonid listened intensly to his every word. He focused on them so much that he managed to stumble over a large stick lying at the his feet.

"Be careful!" Sasha responded quickly, grabbing his arm. Leonid stumbled slightly, but he didn't want to see his friend fall on the ground.

"I'm fine," he brushed off his trouser leg that touched the ground.

"You are lubber," Sasha let him go, wondering if he really was okay.

"The lubber?" Leonid asked, laughing. He took his apartment keys from his pockets and showed them to him. "I don't know what you're talking about!" And dropped them ostensibly before him.

Sasha bent down for the keys lying on the wet pavement. He lifted them into the air and waved them in front of Leonid's face.

"Yes you are," he repeated.

They laughed. They laughed at their own stupidity and they couldn't stop. They held each other's shoulders, and once their eyes met, it unleashed an avalanche of uncontrolled laughter again.

"I won't throw the keys on the ground anymore, I swear!" Leonid cried, tears streaming into his eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Sasha answered, grabbing his hand. A wet bunch of cold keys dropped into his open hand. "Next time, you will pick them up by yourself, colleague!" And laughed again.

Leonid looked at him flirtatiously and quickly dropped the keys on the ground again. His free hand grabbed Sasha's. He jerked with it forcefully and pulled Sasha to him. Their bodies hit each other and their eyes met.

They touched not only their bodies but also with their foreheads. With their eyes closed, they listened to each other's breath. Leonid's hands wandered unobtrusively on Sasha's back and stroked him gently.

"Colleague ..." he repeated Sasha's words, clunging his lips long.

Realizing the stupidity he had done, he pulled away from him and looked at him with the corner of his eye. Sasha, also with blushed cheeks, looked down and refused any eye contact.

When it really seemed that he had ruined their friendship, he decided to step away from him so that no one could see them. But as soon as he tried to step back, Sasha's hand quickly grabbed the sleeve of his coat and pulled Leonid close with the same sharp movement he did before.

It was no longer a shy kiss. Sasha buried fingers in his bushy hair and let their tongues meet each other. They clung to each other, Lenya stroking his face and holding his other hand tightly around his back so that he wouldn't move away from him for a second.

"Rather...love," Sasha corrected his last words as he took a breath. He still didn't want to look into his eyes, but he went back to the kiss and wished it would never end.

But as soon as they realized that it was not appropriate for two men licking each other in public, they let go each other.

Sasha looked at Leonid with a shy smile. Maybe he felt a weakness for him inside, but he could never admit it. Maybe now…

Leonid, however, took his hand again. He wanted that for so long. Kiss hiss friend, colleague, boss. Though it's stupid, it was the best thing he has ever done…

"Are you mad at me?" He was assuring, stroking the knuckles of his fingers.

Sasha shook his head. He was still trying to process the previous experience, and he missed the right words.

"I'm sorry if I ruined ..." and felt a warm feeling on his lips that stopped him from completing the sentence.

"Just please shut up," Sasha replied as he freed him from his silencing kiss. "You didn't ruin anything," and kissed him again and again.

As soon as he made it clear to him that he too was feeling something for him, Leonid reconciled that their friendship would continue. He saw the loving smile hiding under Sasha's mustache. He could hear his quick breath, feel the passion as he is kissing him. Yes, he had to do it. And he was glad he dropped his keys on the ground, which were still lying there.


End file.
